


I’ve Got A Brand New Cure For Lonely

by Sxymami0909



Series: Slightly Broken [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Lydia-centric, Post Season 4, Stiles Stilinski is a Good Friend, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia drowns her grief in a bottle of tequila and a warm body forgetting to take into account Newton’s third law; for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. (Title from ‘Give You What You Like’ by Avril Lavigne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Got A Brand New Cure For Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Request: from Anonymous on Tumblr - Drunk stydia fic? You can do whatever you'd like with it and even combine it with other requests I'd just really like to see Stiles and Lydia together and both equally wasted...
> 
> Note: So, this didn't turn out at all how I planned. And now it's a series of one-shots. I hate myself. *sigh*

Lydia sat at her vanity, her gaze on the smooth surface in front of her. She was an idiot. She’d spent years of her life reading, studying, learning anything and everything she could get her hands on. When she was younger it was because she wanted to be the perfect daughter. She thought maybe if she was popular, well-behaved and smart then her parents wouldn't have a reason to fight so much. They could bond over the child they didn't lose and love each other again.

It was a pipe-dream. It hadn't helped. But she kept up the perfect facade all the way up until she learned about what really went bump in the night. Sure, Lydia still dressed the part; still walked around like she owned the school, but now she didn't shy away from her knowledge of things. She embraced being smart and a lot of that was because of the people she surrounded herself with or more importantly Stiles Stilinski.

Lydia winced at the thought. So, with all the knowledge she’d consumed over the years one would think she’d be more cautious about taking calculated risks. She always had been, except this once and she wondered if that meant something. Lydia shook her head, it couldn't, it couldn't mean something. Not now anyway, not when she had messed up this bad.

Lydia’s chest tightened, her arms falling heavily by her sides as her hands clenched into tight fists. Glassy eyes fluttered shut as she tried and failed not to remember that night just over two months ago.

_Lydia tipped the bottle and poured the amber liquid into the small glass before resting the bottle on her nightstand and leaning back against the headboard of her bed. It was late; music was steadily pumping from her speakers filling her bedroom with sound. She closed her eyes and let her head sway lightly to the beat. She paused briefly in her movements bringing the glass to her lips and inhaling a breath of the bitter liquor before taking a healthy sip._

_It had been three days since Allison and Aiden’s funerals and Lydia hadn't left her house since, which was absolutely okay with her. She would much rather drown her sorrows in a bottle of Jack and ignore the world while trying to process the death of her best friend and quasi boyfriend. Lydia was numb. She could feel the pain etched into her very soul and the taste of death surrounding her, but at the same time…she was just numb to it all._

_She hadn't cried since the casket dropped to the ground and she had wondered on more than one occasion if that was normal. Probably not, nothing with her ever was. She brought the glass to her lips and finished off the liquid a sound from her bedroom doorway startling her from her thoughts._

_“You planning on drinking that whole bottle alone?”_

_Lydia’s gaze traveled to the doorway and her chest tightened when she spotted Stiles. She shrugged and sent him half a smile that didn't come close to reaching her eyes. “Maybe, why? You planning on joining me?” She inquired._

_Stiles leaned against the door frame as he watched her, his heart clenching slightly at the pain she was obviously in. He pushed himself away from the door and nodded, “As a matter-of-fact, I am.” He stated as he moved around to the other side of her bed and climbed up next to her. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, tell her this was all his fault because Stiles knew that it was. He was the reason Allison was dead. The Nogitsune had used him and that was something he could never forgive himself for. But he knew what she’d say. It was the same thing she and Scott had been saying since it happened._

_Instead of saying any of that though, the words that left his mouth were much less deep. “Are you going to share?” He asked holding out a hand for the bottle and glancing at her._

_Lydia glanced at Stiles holding his gaze for a minute before reaching for the bottle and pulling it from the nightstand. She handed it to him and kept her gaze on him as he took it and brought it to his lips not bothering with a glass. “I didn't know you were stopping by,” she said before putting her glass aside. If Stiles could drink from the bottle so could she._

_Stiles handed the bottle back to her and shrugged. “I wanted to check on you,” he admitted. “It’s been a couple of days since Scott and I heard from you…we were worried.” The three of them, Kira and Isaac had spent the days leading up to the funeral all together moving between his house and Scott’s house. But then Isaac had left with Mr. Argent for France, Kira headed back home and the three of them slowly drifted back to their own houses again to grieve in their own way._

_Scott had spent time with his mom, Stiles had cleaned the clutter out of his room now that he was finally himself again and all the so called mysteries for the moment were solved and Lydia…Stiles had no idea what Lydia had been up to. He did however know she was alone and she really shouldn't be, not after everything._

_Lydia’s expression softened as her fingers curled around the bottle, “You guys shouldn't worry…you've both got more important things to focus on right now…How are you doing?” She asked stressing the words as she looked at him, letting her gaze travel over his body. He was finally starting to look like himself again, which was good. But just because he was physically healing didn't mean he was healing on the inside. Lydia knew Stiles still carried a lot of guilt from what happened even if no one blamed him._

_Stiles reached out and rested a hand on her arm. “We’ll always worry,” he admitted before addressing her question, “I’m doing okay,” he said with half a smile._

_Lydia nodded even though she knew he was as okay as she was, which she wasn't  at all. She was glad Stiles was there. She placed her hand over his and sat silently for a minute before half a smile tugged at her lips. “I know…I miss her.” She said quietly._

_Stiles’ chest tightened as he watched Lydia take a sip from the bottle, “I know. I do too,” he offered though he knew it was nowhere near as much as Scott and Lydia missed her. He hated seeing her like this. “How about a distraction?” He said as he shifted so he was facing her._

_She arched an eyebrow, “I like distractions.” She replied curiously._

_“I ask a question and you answer it honestly. You don’t want to answer it, you drink… got it?” He asked. It was something silly he and Scott did once when they were younger and found a couple of cans of beer in the garage._

_Lydia tilted her head to the side, “Got it, I’ll go first,” she told him as she tapped the bottle, “Hm, favorite book?”_

_Stiles lifted a brow in her direction trying to hide his humor at her first question. Lydia would ask about books, “Pretty much anything by Stephen King, though I guess if I had to pick one book…maybe Frankenstein.”_

_Lydia tilted her head to the side, amused. “You realize we practically live in our very own horror novel right?” She asked with a slight chuckle as her lips closed around the bottle again._

_Stiles pursed his lips, his brows drawing together. He supposed she was right. “What’s your favorite food? Something you could eat forever?” He asked watching her as she shifted on the bed beside him, her legs brushing against his._

_Lydia sent him a thoughtful look, “Hm, chocolate,” she told him with a smirk, “And pasta. I love pasta. Any kind really.” She ran her finger over the rim of the bottle and looked at Stiles from beneath her lashes, “What’s so great about plaid?” She inquired reaching out and running her finger down Stiles’ shirt, warmth filling her body from the alcohol they’d been drinking._

_Stile dropped his gaze to her finger moving against the edge of his plaid shirt and he swallowed hard. “Uh, I like it?” He said though his tone was uncertain, “I mean it’s comfortable and I don’t know…its plaid.”_

_He watched as Lydia sent him an amused look and took another sip from the bottle. Stiles gripped the neck of the bottle carefully and pried it away from her lips. She pouted and he had to stop himself from staring at her lips. What the hell was the matter with him? He shook his head and took a sip of alcohol. “My turn.” He pointed at her, “Favorite hobby?”_

_Lydia’s mouth formed and ‘O’ shape and she sent him a wicked look. “We talking an active hobby? Or a passive hobby?”_

_“Either,” Stiles responded watching her closely as he took another sip of the Jack Daniels, starting to feel a slight buzz._

_“I like acquiring knowledge of all kinds. I suppose that’s a hobby.” She offered as she slid her hand across his arm. Her gaze on the fabric, “When we were at the Winter Formal, you told me you’ve had a crush on  me since the third grade,” she whispered her gaze flickering up to his face, “Do you still?” the words came out in a hushed voice, but her eyes never let his face._

_Stiles opened and closed his mouth as he studied her expression trying to figure out what was going through her head. “I—Lydia maybe this isn’t a good idea. We should probably make some coffee and see if there’s anything downstairs to eat,” he told her even as his heartbeat picked up speed._

_Lydia shifted so she was kneeling in front of him on the bed, her hands resting on his shoulders. “Tell me,” she asked as she leaned into him._

_Stiles was having a hard time focusing on her words when she was so close and touching him. He placed one hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. “I’ve always cared about you Lyds and I always will, you know that.” He replied quietly._

_Lydia pressed her lips together and nodded, “You have,” she added her hand rubbing his shoulder, “I care about you too,” she told him quietly her expression suddenly serious, her gaze drifting away from his. “When you’re around…things don’t hurt as much.” She admitted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, hugging him tightly._

_Stiles’ arms immediately slid up her back, one hand going to the back of her head and the other rubbing her back gently. “You make things better for me too,” he whispered the bottle between them shifting with Lydia’s movement. He took his hand off her back and caught it before it could spill. He stretched his arm out carefully and placed it on the nightstand before wrapping his arm back around Lydia._

_She let out a soft sigh and turned her face into his neck, breathing in deeply and letting it out slowly. God he was warm. “You smell amazing.” She told him as her lips brushed against the skin of his neck._

_A shiver ran down Stiles’ spine and warning bells sounded in his head. “Lydia…I think you’re drunk. Why don’t we go downstairs and I can make you something to eat,” he said his voice lower than normal as he tried to focus._

_She kept her head where it was, her grip tightening on him as she shook her head against his shoulder. “I’m not that drunk,” she said simply, “I wish I was…then maybe the pain would finally go away,” she whispered as she shifted back enough to see his face. Lydia cupped his cheek. “I’m just so lonely…God Stiles, but you being here,” she paused moistening her lips, “It makes things better, it makes me better.” She stressed._

_Stiles wasn't sure what to say to that. He knew Lydia wasn't in the best place right now, but he wanted to be there for her and god damn if he wasn't lonely too. It was more than that though, he was broken. He brushed some of her hair out of her face and tangled his fingers in it. “Being with you makes me feel better too…”_

_Lydia held his gaze his words warming her heart. She was kneeling in front of him and she couldn't for the life of her remember why after all this time nothing had ever happened between her and Stiles. It was probably her fault, she knew that much. Something had always stopped her. But not tonight, not now. She pushed herself up, gripped his face with one hand and pressed her lips against his firmly._

_Surprise crossed Stiles’ face, his eyes widening as Lydia moved her mouth over his. It took him a minute to relax into her as his arm tugged her closer, his eyes falling shut as he returned the kiss. She was warm in his arms and she tasted like liquor which wasn't surprising considering they’d been drinking._

_Her hair was soft and she smelled like a mixture of lavender and something sweet he couldn't quite figure out, probably her perfume. Stiles pressed his palm harder against her back, bringing her closer to him and the vibration of her moan into his mouth nearly had him undone._

_Lydia broke the kiss, her chest pressed flush against Stiles’ her eyes searching his. “I've wanted to do that for a while,” she whispered her finger sliding down his cheek before her thumb brushed against his chin. Lydia leaned in and ran her lips over the skin of his jaw until she reached his ear. “Do you want me?” She asked warm breath hitting the skin as she took his ear into her mouth and sucked._

_Stiles groaned, the hand at her back sliding around to grip her hip. “God yes,” he mumbled, “But this--this probably isn't the best idea,” he stuttered as he shifted back so he was lying against her pillows on his back, taking her with him. Focus Stiles, do not take advantage of the girl you've loved since third grade, she’s vulnerable and you’re a good guy, he mentally chastised himself as her lips continued moving against his skin making his eyes flutter shut again._

_Lydia’s body blanketed his and she moved, straddling his hips, her knees falling to the bed on either side of his body. “This is the best idea,” she disagreed once she released his ear, “Stiles, stop thinking so much, I want you, you want me…just feel.” She pleaded as she slid her hand down his chest and let it dip beneath his shirt._

_Stiles hissed when her warm palm scatted across his abdomen. The heat from her body was comforting and her lips made warmth spark inside of him, something he hadn't been feeling too much of lately. No, everything inside of him was cold, numb, broken. But right now, he felt more alive than he had since the Nogitsune had taken control of his body and he didn't want the feeling to end._

_He threaded his fingers into Lydia’s hair giving her head a gentle tug away from his neck before crashing his lips to hers in a heated kiss._

_Lydia grinned against his mouth, returning the kiss just as desperately as her hands pushed his shirt up in an attempt to get the fabric out from between them. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, no she needed it. There was something about Stiles that made every bad thing inside of her disappear even if it was just for a little while. He calmed the voices in her head and made the ache in her chest ease._

_And all Lydia wanted was for the pain to dissipate._

_Stiles pushed himself up a couple of inches with his free hand so he could shrug out of the plaid shirt he wore. It hit the ground and seconds later he was helping Lydia get his white t-shirt over his head, it too hit the ground near her bed mere seconds after its removal. “Your turn,” he said letting his body hit the pillows again as Lydia sat astride him._

_She smirked down at him noting the way his chest rose and fell heavily. She gripped the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head tossing it carelessly aside leaving her in a skirt and black lace bra. Lydia swallowed heavily when she saw his gaze drop to her breasts. She pressed her palms flat against his chest, “See something you like?” She inquired, amused._

_Stiles arched an eyebrow in her direction when he glanced up, eyes darkened with lust, “I see a lot that I like, though I’d like to see more,” he replied, voice husky as his fingers brushed against the hem of her skirt._

_Lydia sucked in a sharp breath, her heart pounding frantically against her chest as her stomach clenched at his words. “Touch me,” she told him before leaning into him and capturing his lips in a frantic kiss._

_Stiles fumbled slightly, his hands slipping against her skin trying to map out every inch of her. Hell, he’d been waiting for this forever he wasn't going to let the opportunity go to waste. The feel of her teeth sinking gently into the skin of his shoulder spurred him on and he let out a quiet noise before pushing forward and rolling their bodies over until Lydia was pinned beneath him. He caught the surprise on her face and grinned._

_Stiles dipped his head and trailed his mouth along her collar bone and then the tops of her breasts, his tongue darting out to taste her skin._

_Lydia moaned beneath him, arching up to his mouth as her hand threaded through his hair. Stiles was surprising. She’d expected him to put up more of a fight, but she was glad he hadn't. They needed this, they needed each other. The feel of his thumb hesitantly brushing against her nipple made all thoughts leave her head as she enjoyed the sensations he was creating inside of her. “Oh god,” she moaned._

_Stiles lifted his head as he dropped his other hand to Lydia’s thigh. She was moving beneath him and it was hot, she was hot and he was pretty sure he was going to embarrass himself if he didn't get his hormones under control. He cupped her breast squeezing gently as he let his other hand slip beneath her skirt. “God you’re beautiful,” he whispered staring down at her body flush with arousal, her lips slightly swollen and red from his kisses. Her hair was fanned out across the pillow and Stiles could have sworn he was dreaming except this was so much better than a dream._

_Lydia could feel arousal curling inside of her, the heat from his hand getting closer to the edge of her panties as he reached behind her his fingers attempting to unclasp her bra. Lydia arched her back slightly off the bed and a minute later the material was snapping open. She glanced up and he was staring right at her. She gave him a nod and then her bra joined the clothes on the floor._

_Stiles stared in awe, his gaze traveling from her neck down to her breasts and flat stomach as his fingers curled against her inner thigh. He felt her shift lifting one leg over his hip and he groaned, “You’re going to kill me,” he breathed even as his fingers brushed against the front of her panties._

_The action sent a jolt of liquid heat slamming into her body and Lydia couldn't help the way her hips lifted in response to his touch. “Stiles,” she panted his name, her lips parting and a sharp cry falling from her throat when his mouth closed over her left nipple. Lydia’s fingers tightened in his hair as pleasure shot through her body. She arched into his mouth while rocking her hips into his hand to increase the pressure of his fingers between her thighs._

_Lydia was warm and she could feel pleasure rippling down through her body. Stiles’ mouth was warm and his hands large. The feel of his finger sliding against the elastic of her panties, pushing them aside and…_

A heavy vibration followed by several loud chirps startled Lydia out of her memory. Her breathing rapid, hands curled tightly around the edge of her vanity. She swallowed heavily and let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. It had been just over two months since she and Stiles slept together before everything had gone to hell. She let out a shaky breath, uncurled her fingers and reached for her cell phone.

Lydia swiped a finger over the screen, opened the text message from Scott, and frowned.

_‘SOS – We've got a problem. I think Derek is missing, meet us at Deaton’s in fifteen please, we need your help.’_

Lydia typed out a message letting Scott know she’d be there before reaching for her purse on the back of her vanity chair and dropping her phone inside. She glanced in the mirror and brushed some of the stray pieces of hair that were falling from her bun aside before glancing back down at the plastic stick on her vanity.

The deep red double line stared back at her and her chest tightened. She reached for two tissues, wrapped the plastic stick inside of them and then tossed it in the small garbage can near the vanity. Lydia took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  

One night with Stiles had completely altered the course of her life and she had no idea what she was going to do about it. She had no idea about anything really. Her best friend was gone, the boy she loved was with someone else, and she was all alone if you didn't count the fetus growing inside of her. But right now she couldn't worry about that. Lydia pushed her chair back and stood, grabbing her purse and tugging it over her shoulder.

She was Lydia Martin, she could do this. The pack needed her and right now all she could do was take things one day at a time…They apparently needed to find Derek and Lydia…Lydia needed to just get through the day, she supposed she got her cure for being lonely after all that night, just not in a way she’d ever expected too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on **[Tumblr](http://reportergirl13.tumblr.com/)** and I am currently taking Teen Wolf requests through my ask box. :)


End file.
